The Greil Mercenaries
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: When they aren't fighting a war, everything is pretty normal. For the most part. -drabble series-
1. Home

**And as I'm playing PoR I thought, 'Hm. There are so many things I want to write about. Why not dish out drabbles about what goes on (in my head) when the Greil Mercenaries aren't fighting a war. **

**So here is my new drabble series: The Greil Mercenaries. **

**Appropriate name, haha. Anyways, a few things for now: The series may include various pairings, (IkexSoren and BoydxMist are a guarantee). Characters may not always appear to be IC (in character) (as per how I imagine things in my head, I'll do my best, though, plus, what must be taken into consideration is that this takes place after RD, during a time of peace. I'd imagine everyone would be far more relaxed, less formal, more like themselves). And we'll just see what happens later on the road, lol. **

**Rating: Should stay a steady K-T. Anything above this will be posted seperately.**

**Disclaimer: Through the entire series, I own nothing but the plotlines.**

**So, please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

It was Mist's joyful laugh that startled him from his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he never took notice to where they were. But true enough, there it was, atop the hill and standing as strong as he remembered. It seemed to be an eternity since he'd seen the stone walls, the formidable trees lining the grounds. A smile curved his lips and he felt a leap in his chest as his heart skipped a beat.

Boyd sighed out, "Finally." He was quick to run up with Mist, both charging up the pathway and toward their home. Rolf ran behind the pair, letting out a cry of happiness. He, however, was stuck for a moment, allowing himself the time to feel the sun's rays touching his face and the gentle breeze that played with his hair. At that moment, he couldn't have been more relived, finally standing before his home. It'd been far too long and he could now let go of those troubling thoughts that he might never return to this place again.

Oscar was trudging up the hill with a delighted smile on his face. Just being back to where they belonged, their whole family still intact made this a perfect moment. Mia, Rhys and Titania marched on behind him with Shinon and Gatrie bringing up the rear.

Soren stepped up beside him, standing much shorter than he but his presence was powerful and comforting. "It has indeed been too long," the sage spoke for them both. Soren wouldn't move until he did, and crimson eyes peeked out of the corners to evaluate the other's face.

Ike turned to Soren, smiling while letting out a deep breath. He grasped the smaller hand within his own, threading their fingers, and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

**Drabble one, done ^^ Please review if you would like. If you'd like to read more, put the story on alert. I'll try to keep it updated. **


	2. Cleaning

**Thanks for the reviews ^^**

* * *

**Cleaning**

* * *

As expected from the years of abandonment, the Greil Mercenaries' home was worse for wear. The floors needed sweeping, all the dishes needed scrubbing, the moth eaten bed linens needed replacing, the shelves needed to be restocked as well as the entire place needed to be aired out. Upon first entering the stronghold, a lingering scent of mold and earth permeated the air and though everyone had been excited to rest in the mess hall or retire to their rooms for a bit of time to themselves, actually staying inside with the putrid air had been difficult.

Soren, having a keen sense of smell due to his status as a Branded, had been the first to excuse himself, unable to stand the musky scent. Ike followed behind and eventually the rest trickled out into the open air where the velvety black sky was strung with glittering stars.

"Well I hope you weren't all expecting room service and spotless marble floors," Shinon growled lowly after observing the tired faces. With those words, they had agreed to gather their supplies and make camp on the grounds until they could set to cleaning the next day to make their home livable.

"We're back!"

Mist walked steadily into the mess hall, a saddle bag in her arms that was brimming with items from town. Boyd and Titania followed behind her, both with their arms full as well. Mist set the bag on the nearest table, huffing and hunching over as she stretched her back. There were more items, she was sure, as they had taken two horses into town so that they would be able to get a sufficient amount of supplies. Everything from fresh bed covers to fresh fruit had been paid for and brought back to the fort.

Oscar was over in the kitchen, with water heating over a fire that had taken a bit to start. New firewood was needed as the old supply was unkempt and too sodden to use. Gatrie and Shinon had been gone for the morning gathering what they could to keep a fire going for a good period of time. Ike and Soren had travelled down to the river to collect as much water as they could, having to make two separate trips to build up a small supply. Rhys had moved about each room, stripping the old linens from each bed which he and Mia then cut and washed a bit with water. They could make useful cleaning rags for later.

Oscar had a few of those rags now and a bowl of steaming water was set beside him. He had spent plenty of time cleaning the counter tops of the kitchen, using as hot of water as he could stand in hopes that he could get the surfaces clean for food preparation. He looked up, rare green eyes opening to observe what had been brought in before he moved to join the crew that just returned.

"Titania, why don't you and Boyd start taking the dishes down from the shelves to be washed. Then take the food into the pantry. Mist, Rolf is outside working on the wood supply. The two of you should go and gather some herbs and flowers. They should help freshen things up." It was easy for him to take charge in the instance of housework. Oscar never minded cleaning or cooking and in fact, he was skilled enough in both areas as he had been the primary caretaker when Rolf's mother had left and their father had fallen ill.

"Ike!" he called as he shuffled through the piles of cloths. Titania and Boyd and taken the saddle bags with them to the pantry. After a moment, the commander appeared. "Take the linens to Rhys and Mia, if you could, and then help ready the beds with them. And then if one of you could sweep through the mess hall and the rooms, that would be great."

The blue haired commander took up the linens in his arms. "It's nice not being in command for once," he laughed. "You're doing great, general. No dust bunnies will escape your might. Oh, and Soren says he needs to know how much gold was spent in town. He's already drawing up our financial plan." Ike muttered something that Oscar couldn't hear and he chose to ignore it.

"You'll have to ask Titania or Mist when you see them." Oscar replied to Ike's retreating back. He sighed then returned to the kitchen where his bowl of water was cooling rapidly.

* * *

"Everything's finally going back to normal," Ike spoke as he entered the library, stretching his arms over his head. Having been hunched over the beds, dressing them with the fresh linens that he was grateful for, his back was aching. "Sleeping in our own beds again will be nice."

"Are you escaping duties?" Soren asked. He dipped his quill into the inkwell (Titania was nice enough to ensure his request for new ink, quills, and parchment was met) and scratched some numbers into his financial log. A few bags full of gold sat open on the desk, having just been counted.

Ike leaned back against the desk which caused it to move a few inches. Soren looked up at him with a raised brow and a tight frown but was blatantly ignored. "I deserve a break," Ike spoke. "I've been doing the manual labor. You've been scribbling away, sitting, and counting."

"Stress on the body versus stress on the mind," Soren said airily. He continued to write while Ike walked to one of the two open windows that were allowing an occasional breeze to ease through the room. The room was small, the shelves were bare and dusty and it seemed to be an unlively place. He had never really spent time in here before, only coming to find his father a few times. His father had done much of the money logging and paperwork back then; it seemed forever ago.

"I moved our stuff to my room. Gatrie and Shinon took up their room and Titania and Oscar and Rhys have their own rooms. But we've been, uh, not agreeable as far as the rest."

Soren continued to write. "How much gold did they spend in town this morning? You never told me."

Ike frowned. "Titania said it was 80 pieces for the new bed linens and blankets. And everything else was 150 pieces, so that would be…" He stopped to think for a moment.

"230 gold," Soren sighed.

"One of the farmers informed her that the season hadn't been good for the wheat crops, so prices had been raised. And, well, everyone's still recovering from being statues and all that. They didn't exactly get to harvesting anything."

The door was pushed open suddenly and Mist poked her head in, looking from Soren who hadn't bothered to look up, to her brother. She stepped into the room, broom in hand.

Ike fixed her with a pointed look and said, "So back to what I was talking about with the room arrangements."

Mist frowned. "Drop it, Ike. I'm rooming with Mia and Boyd and Rolf are sharing. Stop being grumpy about it." She moved to the corner of the room and started sweeping with short movements as to not allow the dust to be flung up into the air. "Oscar's looking for you anyway. You're supposed to be helping with the firewood with Shinon and Gatrie, aren't you?"

Ike gave a loud sigh and pushed off the wall. "Can't imagine the great conversation the three of us could have." He leaned over Soren's shoulder and placed a kiss on the sage's cheek before exiting the room.

Mist frown determinedly at the floor she was sweeping. The dirt accumulated quickly as she bustled about to clean the room. "He should understand," she started saying. "I mean, we shared a tent during the war. Well, Mia and Rolf shared with us, but still. And I never even got a say. Boyd just said one thing and Ike said another. But they never asked me what I wanted!" She was moving the broom with erratic sweeps, causing dust to be lifted into the air.

"Mist," Soren said calmly. He finished his log, set his quill down and capped his inkwell. He had war records to shelf and that would be difficult if the girl continued to her angry rant and furious sweeping. "Please find somewhere else to sweep." His jaw was clenched but his face remained impassive.

The girl stopped her sweeping at once, finally taking notice to the dusty air. "Sorry, Soren. I'll come back here later when you're finished." She ambled from the room and Soren muttered a spell. A strong breeze carried the dust from the air and out the windows. It seemed that everything was indeed returning to normal.

* * *

**Thought of adding more, but I'll leave it there. More drabbles later. Ideas or scenario requests are welcome ^^**


	3. Command

**Command**

* * *

It was just so much easier not having to be in command. It was a wonder how he was able to go from trainee to mercenary to commander of the Greil Mercenaries to general of the Bengion army when he was 17. What a year. He was 22 now. Five years of being a leader and he was still a leader, just a bit more laid back and willing to let others take over. He preferred (in certain circumstances) being told what he needed to do. It was just so much _easier_ than having to decide what everyone else should be doing before deciding then what he should be doing. It was a complex system; analyzing the situation, and then analyzing the available parties, then deciding who was right for which job, then making the big announcement. He knew he didn't always make the right decision. Which is why he would rather _not_ have to decide at all.

His father had made a good commander. Always knew what to do, he did. Titania as well. She was quick thinking and always made good decisions. There were primary examples everywhere of good leaders; Tibarn, Ranulf, Micaiah, Sanaki, Geoffrey, Tanith, even Elincia stepped into her role as a queen with such grace and poise.

Soren was a good leader. Quick with decision making, head full of logic, plans, back up plans and strategies. Without his little sage, they'd have surely lost both wars. Sure, he could be tactless and ruthless and cut throat and rough and blunt. He certainly didn't come across as 'your next best friend' but Ike understood why when no one else did. He accepted it and came to love the harsh quirks.

He had a good strong voice that commanded attention. He was awfully small, hardly taller than Mist. Where did such a voice come from? Confidence, must be. But, Ike wondered, where did the confidence come from? Soren wasn't comfortable with himself, not fully. Ah, but he was confident in his plans. The sage seemed to know he was always right.

He never stuttered or hesitated when he explained something. He was sharp as a blade's edge and always had an answer for any question asked. He was too smart, Ike deduced. He just seemed to _know_ things that no one else seemed to know.

That's it, he decided. Soren had led the armies during the wars. Ike had only been his figure head and voice.

Soren was in command at the moment, briefing the waking mercenaries on the tasks that lie before them. Mist bustled about, bringing the plates of their breakfast to the occupied tables. Shinon gave a loud yawn (it was the crack of dawn on a summer morning) and allowed his head to bang down on top of his folded arms. Boyd was seated similarly, already snoring. Mist gave a sharp tap to the back of his head and he woke instantly.

"There are a few jobs lined up for the day," Soren was saying, standing before them all. The contracts he had written up yesterday were held in his hand –pale, slender, yet strong, Ike thought- and his eyes never left the papers as he explained where everyone would be heading to for the day. Despite the end of the war and a time of peace spreading over the continent, people were in a state of chaos after the events of the war and there was work to be done, desperate bandits to be stopped, and mercenary groups far and wide were in the height of business.

The good fortune of booming business had left their group in such a positive mood that even Shinon couldn't complain that he, Gatrie and Oscar were to patrol a port city that had been having trouble with roving pirates invading the docks.

No, Ike thought, Soren was a much more efficient leader. He was in control, he was level-headed, he did what needed to be done and that was it. Besides, there was aura about him when he was giving out commands, a power that Ike found, for lack of a better term, sexy. Straight posture, strong voice, sharp eyes, down-to-business attitude. He was the complete opposite of Ike who would shift his weight from leg to leg in a casual stance, eyes roaming just a bit and though his voice was usually strong, he wasn't nearly as graceful with words.

Rhys sat beside Ike, having to look past the commander to see Soren and was grinning lightly at the younger man's slightly dazed expression. He took to spreading some marmalade on a thick slice of toasted bread before stuffing a corner between Ike's parted lips. Ike, in turn, straightened abruptly with a small noise of surprise. Rhys laughed softly, the others stared, Soren glared. The sage had taken notice to Ike's obvious staring but had chosen to ignore it.

With the duties announced, Soren took his spot between Mist and Ike and reached for the kettle of tea. Ike swallowed a mouthful of toast, saying, "I like when you're in command. It's sexy." Ike was never one for subtlety, so Soren couldn't be shocked by such a blunt comment though he was disturbed to feel a fluttering in his stomach.

"And that was a glimpse into your relationship I didn't need to know," Shinon spoke as he put his fork down. "I think my appetite ran away."

Ike didn't seem bothered. Soren, however, with a particularly annoyed look, snatched his tea and left the table with a short, "I have work to do."

No one spoke until the sage had exited. Boyd pointed to Ike with a wink. "Smooth."

* * *

**I speculated Ike to 22 reasonably. It's stated that he is 17 at the beginning of PoR. Ashnard was killed one year later, so Ike would be 18 at the end of PoR. Add three years, he's 21 at the beginning of RD, give another year for that war to end and voila! Ike is 22 at the end of RD. Soren should be a year younger (he was 6 when he first met Ike, who then fled with his father the very next day. King Gallia (like I feel like trying to spell his name) mentions in PoR that it had been nearly 10 years since that day, making Ike 7 when he met Soren, 17 in PoR and Soren to be 16 in PoR.) I'm estimating Mist to be roughly three years younger than Ike (she seemed to be 4-5 in the flashback cutscene at the end of RD) so I just assumed she's 14 in PoR and at the end of RD to be 19. **

**Crazy. I'll probably composite an age chart for everyone soon. **


	4. Tension

**I wanted to experiment with the idea of Shinon saying something that actually got to Ike. Whenever Shinon is being rudely negative toward Ike, he just seems to take it without being bothered. But maybe if Shinon said just the right thing…? Could it set Ike on edge?**

**Warning: Just Shinon letting a tiny bit of naughty language slip out. Someone really ought to ban him from the taverns and pubs.**

* * *

**Tension**

* * *

The commander wasn't renowned for having a temper. He could usually let any annoyance flutter away without stressing. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to Shinon's loathing and offhand negative comments. Shinon had crossed a boundary that he normally would not venture close to, but under the influence of ale and an afternoon spent at the tavern, the marksman was lacking judgment of the words slipping past his lips.

As the group had a free day, most of the members took advantage of the time with their weapons. Mist was determined to master her father's swordsmanship just as her brother had done and the two had been sparring since late afternoon. Shinon, who was restringing his bow, overheard the pair talking while they were taking a rest. Mist had decided to address the issue of her relationship with Boyd, which made Ike frown.

"Let her do her own thing, kid," Shinon had spoken. Both Ike and Mist looked over to the redhead who hadn't even glanced up. Gatrie, who was beside his friend polishing his lance, looked fully devoted to his work. Soren, having been reading beneath the oak tree, peeked over the top of his text.

"Shinon, please," Ike spoke but was interrupted before he could continue on.

"You're fucking your staff officer, aren't you? Let her do whatever."

Only the birds made noise and everyone's heads had whipped about dramatically, looking at Shinon then looking at Ike. The tension spiked to an alarming level and no one spoke, nor knew what to say. Mia and Rhys had stopped their light exercises and watched with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. Gatrie's polishing had stopped and he took to watching the clouds. Mist laid a hand on her brother's forearm, fearful for just a moment that Ike might do something drastic as she had seen some adults do when spoken to in such a manner.

Soren was staring down at his book intently.

When Shinon's words had registered in Ike's mind, he became fearful for a quick moment that Shinon knew. That he knew what Soren was and disapproved of such a relationship. Impossible, he quickly reasoned. There was no indication that he would know Soren was a Branded. If Shinon ever found out, he'd surely make a spectacle out of it, right?

He glanced at Soren, expecting perhaps a hint of fear, but only found a look of indifference on the seemingly preoccupied sage's face.

Soren must have come to the same conclusion as him; Shinon didn't know.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned. He couldn't be digging further into something that didn't exist, could he? Shinon _did_ have the flush look he acquired whenever he drank, so the ale could be clouding his mind. The marksman was a tough book to read because while he was blunt, he never really gave an explanation to some of the things he said.

Shinon eyed the commander for a moment, as though looking upon a true idiot. "I mean exactly what I said! You have a relationship, so let her have one. It's better than having your sister sneaking behind your back, isn't it?"

Shinon _was_ looking about him like he was an idiot. As though he couldn't comprehend what Shinon was telling him. But Ike understood, and frankly, he didn't need to be told this. He had never expressly forbidden anything between Boyd and Mist, but it must look that way to everyone else. He was just looking out for his little sister's wellbeing.

No one spoke again. Shinon never was nice when he drank and he was quick to avoid everyone else, save his best friend. Mist proposed that she and Ike resume their training before more words could be exchanged and Soren was already moving in through the doorway of the fort. Rolf was emerging from the weapon shed with his bow and approaching Shinon. The boy hadn't been present for the occurrence that just transpired, and he approached his mentor without caution.

Everything resumed back to normal with the incident being seemingly swept under the rug. Shinon walked off with Rolf to shoot some targets, Mia and Rhys finished their short workout and welcomed Boyd into their conversation when the axe-wielder approached. Ike went on, swinging his training sword against Mist's but still having a niggling feeling present in the back of his mind.

* * *

**Hm, seems Shinon's sparked a little something in Ike. **

**Not what I wanted from this drabble, but it'll do for now. I might tweak it or scrap it down the road.**


	5. Joksters

**Jokesters**

* * *

On some of the slower days, it wasn't uncommon to find someone giggling as they hid in a darkened corner or held some mysterious mixture in their hand. When free time landed in their hands, boredom was quick to wrap many of the mercenaries in its grip.

To ease the impending bored feelings, scheming minds worked out plans to earn a few laughs. Though not everyone in the group were active pranksters, everyone seemed to get a kick out of some creative or elaborate idea that ended with success. Small jokes had always been common within the fort, but there were few times when a war had broken out amongst some of the regulars.

The signals of the beginning of a war usually entailed an innocent bystander becoming unintentionally involved. Countless times Rhys had been involved though he was never a target, and had been the on the receiving end of tea laced with salt too many times for comfort. He wasn't comfortable with anyone preparing his tea but himself and he always sampled what he put in it just to be sure.

There had come times when prank wars had stretched too long and fresh ideas were scarce. Soren had been sought after many times for his creative intelligence and he had always flat out refused to take any part in "childish idiocy." Both Boyd and Ike had once asked him for any sort of idea and he had leveled the pair with an unamused glare and sent them both on their way. Needless to say, when he awoke the next morning to find his chronologically ordered records in the library completely rearrange incorrectly, he was up for one small prank himself. Since each of the group members were responsible for obtaining their own personal bathing supplies, ensuring any innocents were left out of the prank was easy enough. He only spent a little gold on some dye and with the help of Mist, Soren was pleased to see Ike and Boyd emerging from their bathing time with smudges of blue over their faces and down their arms. He had hummed with satisfaction upon seeing the pair and walked away victoriously.

Boyd and Ike had always had a friendly rivalry since they were young and it extended into their older years. They were usually the leaders of the pranks and were generally quite satisfied with some harmless jokes that resulted in the other's annoyance or embarrassment. Everyone took caution during war time. Shinon and Gatrie, having seen that even a simple meal at the stronghold could be impossible, normally ate out in town. Rhys had taken to being wary around his tea and Rolf would often peak around corners. Titania never displayed an ounce of fear, even after one horrendously unsuccessful prank ending with the tips of her long hair being singed. That one had been planned by Rolf involving a flaming arrow. Needless to say, Shinon confiscated the boy's bow and he was on laundry duty for the week.

This time around, Boyd had been frantic to get Ike back for the recent prank of the commander placing worms in his boots. And after pacing his room, to the annoyance of Rolf each night, he had finally figured out a good enough plan. If executed well.

So the next bathing day he headed to the river with Ike, Oscar, Rolf and Rhys as usual. He had scrubbed himself clean fairly quickly, giving a hasty and somewhat ridiculous excuse when the others asked what his rush was. He knew he didn't have to really worry. Ike was usually the last to leave as the commander liked to drift lazily on the river bank after his wash. It wasn't uncommon for the others to leave him behind and Boyd was sure it would be no different today. He had been deliberate with where he placed his clothing when he undressed. He dried himself off with his towel then wrapped it around his waist before reached down, gathering his clothes while being strategically placed so no one could see exactly what he was doing. After getting the needed items, he headed back up the path a bit with a quick "see ya" and stopped when out of sight to get dressed. Good, he thought, no one seemed to notice.

When he returned to the fort, he made haste to complete his plan. It took one simple trip to Ike and Soren's room. Soren and Mist had gone to town for supplies and he was sure they would still be away. Still, he was slow when opening the door and relieved to find the room empty. There was one chest in the corner of the room where their clothing was stored (much like his own) and he crossed to the room and bent down, opening the chest. Ah, perfect. Everything was there, folded neatly and waiting. He rummaged through, doing his best to not mess anything up too badly and when he was sure he had everything, he closed the chest again and slunk out of the room.

So far, so good.

* * *

"I believe you have taken this too far," Oscar mused while he stood beside his brother. Both were looking up into the oak tree and while Boyd admired his work, Oscar was caught between amusement and exasperation.

"He deserves it. Those worms were nasty."

"It is pretty funny," Rolf commented as he came to stand between his older siblings.

Oscar frowned. "You wouldn't laugh if those were yours up there, would you Rolf?"

"What's going on?" came Mist's voice. She walked up the path with Soren, both weighed down by bags full of goodies and when she came to stand beside the brothers, she looked up. Boyd took the heavy bag from the girl and said, "Just revenge, Mist. Sweet revenge."

"And I'll be happy to extract some upon you."

Ike was marching up the path with a flustered face that didn't become the normally laid-back commander. He had somehow managed to fashion his tunic into a very odd and very short skirt that failed to fully cover him. He didn't bother to cover himself with his hands, modesty gone and he was too frustrated to be embarrassed. When he joined the group, he gave Boyd a fierce glare but the axe-wielder simply smiled and pointed up at the tree. Ike glanced up only to find every pair of his pants tied to various skinny branches, weaving in the breeze like flags. "Really?" he questioned. "That's all of my pants up there, huh?"

Boyd laughed. "Of course. You'll think twice about putting something in my shoes again, won't you?"

Ike cursed under his breath. "Well, one of you has to get them down. I'm in no state to be climbing trees." His eyes roved over the group. None of them looked willing.

A blushing Mist stammered, "I have things to put away," before she hurried off into the mess hall entrance. Soren felt no true sympathy and uttered, "I don't climb trees," before following the girl. Boyd laughed again and spoke, "Like I'm getting them down," and Rolf couldn't think of an excuse so he resorted to a low, "Um," and hurried off after his brother.

Oscar smiled, shaking his head. He walked over to Ike and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'd be careful, commander. You don't want a splinter in any uncomfortable places."

* * *

**Ah. I really do see them pulling small pranks on each other. What tight family wouldn't? I know we do here in my home. **


	6. Haunts

**Haunts**

* * *

_And so they reached the next door, the chosen fighters entering the room to find a single figure standing in the middle. His throat seemed to close as his insides turned to ice. _'No_,' he thought, looking to the blue-haired hero with pleading eyes. His look went unnoticed as Ike charged forward with a headstrong run, careless of the consequences and fueled by adrenaline and the taste of revenge coating his tongue. _

_And he ran right after him, shouting his name without a care of how broken it was. Fear clawed his throat, anxiety flooded his veins. _

_They clashed. He had to stop himself from getting caught up in the ringing of metal scraping metal. He screamed again; it went unheard. And when the fighters broke apart he saw his chance. He moved to rush forth but came to face a glowing blue barrier. He pressed on it with his palms but it did not give under his wavering strength. He shouted, fists now banging the infuriating wall to no avail. _

_Nothing. _

_His fear sent his heart racing and his palms began to sweat. His ears rang with the sounds of blades crashing and his eyes swelled with images of possibilities. Their fighting was impressive. Ike lacked matching armor that his opponent donned. The hits caused blossoms of red to soak his shirt and rivers streaked his white pants. The hero panted but kept going, hellbent on completing his goal with absolute rapture shimmering in his eyes. This was it; this was the rush he was looking for. _

_But an untimely swing of his sword and the perfect block by another sent him stumbling back where his balance dripped from him and sent him tumbling back. Sprawled on the floor, head knocking hard off the stone, Ike lay still for a moment before he started to struggle. _

_There was no hesitation as that blessed sword plunged through the downed man's stomach and lodged into the stone he lay upon. _

_And from behind that wall, red eyes drained of focus and a little voice screamed itself raw. He saw nothing but the crimson liquid seeping into the crevices between the tiles and blue eyes struggling to stay open. His knees would have given away had his fighting urge to rush to Ike's side not overpowered him. And when the Black Knight said his part and teleported away did the barrier fall and he rushed forth. _

"_Ike! IKE!"_

_His words were finally heard. Even the dead listen. _

"Soren! Wake up, please!"

He was being shaken when his consciousness returned and the last drifts of a fretful sleep fell away. The remnant images of his nightmare drifted as his focus shifted and he found his entire body had been pulled up into an awkward sitting position and his face had been pressed into a hard bare chest. He was breathing rapidly and his throat felt a little scratchy and dry. He tried to swallow when he noticed the wetness on his cheeks. He was crying.

"It was just a dream, Soren, nothing more."

That was Ike's voice, soothing yet slightly panicked, and a rough hand was gently petting Soren's hair. His other arm was wrapped tightly around the sage's waist to keep them pressed together. Ike's body was hot but comfortable as he tried to figure out everything that was happening. His body was trembling terribly and he could only turn his face so he could curl himself tightly against Ike.

"What-?"

Ike shushed him. "You started tossing around which woke me up. Then you were whimpering and started saying something. I tried waking you up when I noticed you were crying and then you were screaming. I wouldn't be surprised if you woke everyone."

For a moment, Soren felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Ike moved and cupped his sage's face, tenderly kissing his forehead. "Don't say that. And look, I'm here, okay? There's nothing to fear or worry about. You were screaming my name, so I can kind of figure out what you were dreaming of."

And just like that, his eyes flooded with tears again which overflowed silently. Ike wiped them away with his thumbs saying, "The war is over. We all made it out okay. Soren, I'm okay and I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

After a moment the words sunk in and Soren whispered, "He killed you. The Black Knight. Zelgius. I tried to get there to help you but the barrier was there and I couldn't and he just…I couldn't…"

Ike shushed him again and move them both back down to lie on their bed. He held Soren close where the sage melded perfectly in the crook of his arm and pressed against him.

"I can't promise that I won't end up in dangerous situations again," Ike said. "But if I'm ever in a tight spot, you know I'll be careful." It took a while of soft petting to finally get Soren to calm down. Ike had lolled into a light slumber.

'_He's right here,'_ Soren reminded himself. Ike's skin beneath his fingers and the even breathing that made the swordsman's chest rise and fall was all the reassurance he really needed. The war was over. They made it out okay. Ike was here and he wasn't leaving.

Comforted, Soren fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Soren really is emotional, though he's very good at hiding it. I was playing RD last night and got to the final fight between Ike and the BK (aka Zelgius) when I tried to put myself in Soren's head. I noticed the AMV when they arrive at the room and Ike took off with no hesitation and immediately drew his sword. I pictured Soren with a cracked façade to mask his complete panic and in this drabble for his dream, I made his true fear come to life; Ike's death. So I figured that if Ike died, he'd completely breakdown. I mean, this is the kid who wandered the country for years, enduring horrible abuse and neglect, all for the sake of finding the boy who was nice enough to talk to him for, what, less than an hour?**

**True devotion. **

**Thank you or the lovely reviews! I look forward to more ^^**


End file.
